


【铁虫】Waiting for you●續一發完

by kdashmj



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj





	【铁虫】Waiting for you●續一發完

“知道我想对你做什么吗？Mr.Parker。”  
“我洗耳恭听，Mr.Stark。”

*

“我会把你按在实验室的投影桌上，将你舔得跟发情的动物一样饥渴，”Tony啃咬Peter的耳根，沙哑磁性的嗓音，读出的话语却又暴露而色情，“我会让你哭着求我操你，让你的身体只为我而打开，让你用身体记住我的形状。就算哪天你后悔和一个老男人长相厮守，也会因为只有我能赋予你绝妙的高潮而舍不得离开。”

话语落尽，涉世未深的男孩光用想象便有些双腿发软，他起伏的胸膛出卖了看似冷静的神情，但仍然不勘示弱地说：“Okay，那你还在等什么？Tony。”

 

*

 

Peter被压在冰凉的工作台上，浑身赤裸，双腿大敞。他按着桌缘的指结泛白起来，一只手揪紧了Tony的头发。  
“别……别舔了……”男孩力不从心地喊了一声，“好难受……唔嗯……”  
男人确实说话算话，用那根灵活的舌头，认真地舔遍了Peter全身上下的敏感处。他觉得自己湿透了，不论是因为身体兴奋而分泌的体液，还是男人使坏的舌头。  
Tony爬起身子，张嘴吻上了Peter。这是他们第一个认真的热吻，Peter双手攀紧了男人的颈肩，迫不急待将舌头伸出去与他搅在一处。  
他嘴里的味道比想象中还美好，有点咖啡和酒精的味道，像是熔岩巧克力里面的糖心……有点苦，却很甜。

“糖心？”Tony笑了出来，“你说情话的技术有待加强。”  
“我说出来了？”Peter摀住了烧红的脸，“对，对不起……请忘了那句话……”  
“别害羞，这句情话比早餐店卖的三明治还要健康，我喜欢。”Tony弯着眼睛啄吻他的耳尖，“My boy，奖励时间到了──你想要什么？说出来。”  
Peter头晕目眩地扯开了男人身上的背心，随即将底下的皮带抽了出来，一把扔在地上。“含住我……用你的手指打开我，让我弄脏你的身体，让我成为你的。”  
“Good，这才是做爱时应该说的话。”

Tony伏低了身子，终于张嘴将Peter湿得一蹋胡涂的阴茎吞进嘴里。男孩发出了好长一道呻吟，双腿不由自主地颤抖起来，手掌紧紧揪住了Tony的头发，窄细的腰杆挺了起来，无意识地摇摆着臀部。  
“冷静点，小朋友。”Tony伸手掐住了对方的不安分，嘴里的功夫和他花花公子的名号同样精彩，来回几下逼得Peter两眼失神，浮出了水雾。  
“太棒了……老天……嗯啊……”  
Peter浑身的感知都汇集在双腿之间，他被男人湿润的口舌紧紧包覆，每一下喉咙的紧缩与口腔的吮吸，都让他抑制不住地想要更多。他张嘴喘息，没一会功夫便猛地拱起了上身，浑身发颤地射进了男人的嘴里。  
嘴里淌进的腥咸比想象中还干净，Tony舔舔嘴角并不感到排斥。Peter头晕目眩地见他从抽屉里翻出了润滑液。

“你……你早就预谋好了？”  
“当然，”Tony笑得很坏心，“不过这玩意是我在替你做17-A的时候，给我自己打手枪用的。”  
“你……什么？”  
“你必须理解，你的紧身衣尺寸有多么的性感，”Tony脱下了裤子，抬起男孩的右腿根，“当时我得要靠着意志力才能不让自己意淫你穿上它的样子──会有多好看，多诱人。”  
“变态。”Peter笑了出来，“你这么说，我以后该怎么穿上它？”  
“我会做个更好的给你，”Tony亲吻他柔软的嘴唇，“只属于我Tony Stark的战衣，床上专用。”  
男孩觉得好气又好笑：“别花心思在这种东西上面啦。”  
“你会喜欢的，相信我。”

Tony笑了一声，沾上润滑的金属指头探进了Peter的后穴里，过于冰凉的触感让他忍不住颤抖了一下。Tony捕捉到男孩闪避的小动作，正想将手指拿出来时，就被对方按住了手臂。  
“伸进来，给我，”男孩坚定地说，“这是你，Tony，都给我……”  
“我明天会做个恒温的装置，”Tony安慰地说，“不会再冷到你。”  
“就说了不要花心思在这种东西上面啦……”

男人用唇舌封住了他的嘴碎，毫不客气地打开了他，三根手指头来回抽插扩张，带出了方才推进去的润滑以及肠液。Peter早已浑身乏力，喘着粗气感受每一下的入侵。他刚泄过的阴茎因为刺激再次硬了起来，甚至从顶端滴出了透明的液体，沾在他平坦的腹部。  
“想要我吗？”Tony再次把Peter的前端吞进嘴里，指头在后穴里戳弄。前后夹击，过大的快感塞进了Peter的脑袋里，他再也抑制不住身体的渴望，求饶道：“想，我想……快点，就是……快点。”  
得到了想要的答案，Tony的手指抽了出来，将润滑挤了一些在那早已蓄势待发的性器上，随后两手掐住了对方白皙的腿根──抵住了那翕动的肉穴。

“再说一次，”Tony早已流了满身汗，“你在我病床边说的话。”  
男孩凝望他，泛红的眼眶里装满了坚定：“Tony，我想你……我喜欢你，我爱你。”  
──缓缓地，那根粗长的阴茎就插进了Peter的身体里。

Peter扬高了脑袋，僵硬的双腿显示他的难以适应，Tony将他捞进怀里，一手握着他的膝窝，一个挺腰狠狠地把自己撞了进去。  
“唔啊……”男孩流出了眼泪，两只手无意识地掐住了Tony的臂膀，他的左边手臂感到疼痛，右边则是发出了喀喀的金属凹声。  
“嘿？嘿？”Tony停下了动作，赶紧安抚地亲吻他，“放轻松，捏坏了右边没打紧，捏碎了左边我会很尴尬。”  
“我，我很抱歉……别停，别停好吗……”Peter抽回了手，眼神有些迷茫，撑着身子啃咬他的嘴唇，“就这样，操我……Tony，操我。”

听见这样的话，Tony是再也没有顾忌，他把男孩压在工作桌上，狠狠地把他钉在自己的阴茎上，每一下撞击都让他喊出了一声又一声的呻吟。Peter的反应比想象中还要热情，他甚至比Tony还要快寻得身体的快活处，嘴里胡乱喊着就是这里，大力点，操开我，求你……  
他渴望的，Tony从不吝啬全部给予了他，甚至超过了预期。男孩脑子发胀，过多的欢快让他快要烧了起来，他的呻吟转成了哭腔，眼泪不受控制地流出眼角。  
敏捷的蜘蛛感应彷佛当机故障，Peter感觉整个世界在旋转，身体里的血液热得像沸腾的滚水。他在开口求饶之前被Tony翻了过去，接着从后面狠狠贯穿。Peter倒抽一口气全数承受下来，前端抵着工作桌的冰凉，每一次抽插都让他磨蹭着桌沿的金属。  
感觉很羞耻，但又舒服地不想停下来。Tony从后面伸手掐住了Peter的下颚，指间立刻触摸一阵湿溽。

“看看你，爽得闭不紧嘴巴。”  
男孩早已失了神，他被性欲支配，挺着腰配合节奏和对方撞在一起，从Tony的角度看去──就像一只发情的小狗，正在努力讨好主人。  
没几下操弄，Peter终于哭了出来，眼泪一颗一颗落了下来，白皙的皮肤一片发红又滚烫：“我……想射……呜……求你，Tony……”  
“我喜欢你求我。”Tony伸手捏住了男孩窄细的腰，有些失控地狠狠地插着他。Peter的身体掀起了巨浪，濒临巅峰的身体在颤抖，随后便射出了一股股精液在台桌上。后穴的收缩绞得Tony发疼，他同样随之高潮，把一切都射进了男孩的身体里。

 

*

 

彩蛋：

 

“怎么样？Bruce。”  
“Well，你的金属手臂摸起来──就像是正常皮肤的触感和温度。”  
“恒温系统，以免有人在重要时刻被我冷到了。”  
坐在一旁的Peter突然站起身子，头也不回地离开了Bruce的实验室。  
Bruce推了推眼镜，一脸尴尬：“呃，我突然不是很想替你修正这个玩意了，你做得很好，再见，Tony。”  
“嘿？我的科学好伙伴呢？把他还给我。”

END


End file.
